Una historia diferente
by DARIU2
Summary: La Sociedad de Almas era un lugar donde Shinigamis cumplían las Leyes al Pie de la Letra, Todos Obedecían al Capitán General Yamamoto Genryusai…. ¿Qué Pasaría si todo hubiera sido diferente?. Aizen se escapa junto a Kaname y Gin, así que el general buscara un Shinigami que pueda suplantar el puesto que Aizen dejó. ¿Qué pasaría su apareciera un nuevo Shinigami?. Se necesitan Oc.
1. Chapter 1

Habían sucedido muchas cosas en la Sociedad de Almas por la traición de Sosuke Aizen, Ichimaru Gin y Tosen Kaname.

En el Sereitei estaban todos temerosos, sin saber que podría pasar en el futuro.

Los capitanes del Gotei 13 estaban reunidos junto con el capitán general Yamamoto en el escuadrón uno.

Él más anciano estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Como todos saben, los escuadrones tres, cinco y nueve del Gotei 13 ahora no tienen capitanes. Los otros capitanes y yo recomendamos a un prodigio como Shinigami y probamos sus habilidades en combate.-Explicaba el general con seriedad, mientras que los otros estaban en silencio escuchándolo.-El objetivo de nuestra evaluación era determinar si aquel Shinigami estaba capacitado para ser un capitán.-

-¿Un nuevo capitán? Que interesante noticia.-Se atrevía hablar Kyoraku con una sonrisa.

-En este momento quisiera presentarles el nuevo capitán del escuadrón cinco. Sakagami Kazumi, puedes pasar.-Ordenaba el general abriendo sus ojos para observar como la puerta del escuadrón en donde estaban se abría para dar a conocer al susodicho Shinigami.

El nombrado entraba a la sala de reunión con seriedad, no era muy alto, usaba el Kimono negro y un haori blanco estándar sin mangas. En su cintura poseía una Katana con empuñadura blanca al igual que la funda y bordes dorados. Su cabellera era negra al igual que sus ojos.

Los capitanes lo observaban detalladamente, mientras que el nuevo recluta se detenía con un inmutable silencio.

-Será un placer estar en esta posición. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo como nuevo capitán del Gotei 13.-Decía aquel nuevo capitán haciendo una reverencia.

-Esperamos mucho de ti, capitán Sakagami.-Mencionaba el anciano mirando al nuevo capitán con seriedad.

-Sí, daré lo mejor de mí.-Respondía Sakagami con seriedad, mirando detenidamente a cada uno de los capitanes a su alrededor.

Yamamoto asentía, mirando a su nuevo recluta.-Eso era todo, la reunión ha terminado.-

Los capitanes Hitsugaya, Kuchiki y Zaraki se retiran del lugar sin la necesidad de querer conocer al nuevo recluta. Solo Ukitake y Kyoraku se le acercan hacia él para conocerlo.

-Es un placer conocerlo, capitán Sakagami.-Decía el hombre de cabellera blanca estrechando la mano con el nombrado con una sonrisa.

-El placer es mío, capitán Ukitake.-Contestaba Sakagami sonriendo levemente, mirando a su interlocutor.

-Veo que eres muy joven para ser capitán, es increíble que te hayan escogido.-Mencionaba Kyoraku con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-Sí, supongo.-Respondía el joven con incomodidad.-Me tengo que ir, debo conocer a mi nuevo escuadrón.-

-De acuerdo, te deseo suerte. Es seguro que no será fácil para ti a partir de ahora.-Le contestaba Ukitake con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Sí, lo sé. Muchas gracias por su recibimiento.-El Sakagami hacia una reverencia a los dos hombres, para luego caminar hacia la salida.

-Esto será muy interesante, ¿no lo crees, Jushiro?.-Le preguntaba Kyoraku a Ukitake mientras observaban al capitán Sakagami retirarse del lugar.

-Sí, muchas cosas interesantes pasaran a partir de ahora.-Decía el peli blanco con seriedad.

Soi-Fon se les acerca a los dos hombres con seriedad.-No podemos bajar la guardia, tendremos que tenerle un ojo encima.-

-¿Por qué lo dices, Soi Fon?.-Preguntaba Kyoraku con su habitual sonrisa mientras miraba a la mujer.

-Recuerden lo que pasó con Aizen, no deberíamos permitir una traición mas.-Le contestaba con seriedad, observando como el nuevo recluta se marchaba.

.

.

.

.

En el escuadrón 5.

Sakagami llegaba a su nuevo escuadrón con serenidad, sus subordinados los miraban con reproche.

El nuevo capitán suspiraba con pesar, podía ver que sus subordinados no confiaban en él.

-A partir de hoy yo los lideraré como su capitán. Les agradecería que hagan las cosas fáciles y no me hagan perder la paciencia. Mi nombre es Sakagami Kazumi. Espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora.-El capitán del escuadrón sonreía mientras miraba a todos sus subordinados.

Una castaña de cabello corto daba un paso al frente.-Es un placer, soy la teniente del quinto escuadrón. Me llamo Hinamori Momo, espero que nos podamos llevar bien.-Se presentaba la castaña de baja estatura, exactamente de la misma altura que su nuevo capitán.

-Hinamori Momo, espero contar con tu ayuda.-

-Sí, señor. Cuente conmigo para lo que sea.-Respondía la castaña con una dulce sonrisa.

El Sakagami miraba a todos sus nuevos subordinados con serenidad, uno de ellos da un paso al frente.

-No comprendo porque tú serás nuestro líder. ¿Cómo sabremos si eres lo suficientemente capaz para liderarnos?.-Le preguntaba uno de los subordinados con seriedad. Causando sorpresa por la teniente del escuadrón.

El capitán sonríe con arrogancia.-Fui elegido por mis habilidades de Kido, Shunpo y por mis poderes de mi Zanpaku-to. Aunque por mi apariencia no me extrañaría que desconfíen de mí.-

-¡Necesitamos una demostración de tus habilidades!.-Exclamaba otro de sus subordinados con disgusto.

Sakagami miraba de pronto a Hinamori.-Me parece bien, ¿te importaría enfrentarme, Hinamori?.-

-¿Eh? ¿Está seguro de eso?.-Preguntaba la teniente con sorpresa, mirando a su nuevo líder.

-Sí, quiero ver las habilidades de mis subordinados.-Le contestaba sonriéndole a la chica, causándole un sonrojo.

-Muy bien, comprendo.-

Ambos caminaron hacia el jardín del escuadrón para su enfrentamiento.

Los subordinados del capitán observaban el espectáculo con seriedad, querían ver lo especial que debería ser su nuevo líder.

-Muy bien, Hinamori.-Mencionaba aquel chico con serenidad al tenerla de frente.-Combate contra mí como si quisieras matarme.-

-Entendido, capitán.-Asentía la chica con seriedad, desenvainando su Zanpaku-to.

-Ven.-Ordenaba Kazumi con calma, mirando a su subordinada.

-¿Eh? ¿No piensas desenvainar tu Zanpaku-to?.-Preguntaba la teniente con curiosidad.

-Por ahora no lo necesito.-

Ambos se miraban con seriedad, esperando el primer movimiento del otro.

 ** _-¡Arde! ¡Tobiume!.-_** Exclamaba la chica con seriedad, mientras que su katana entraba al estado Shikai. Sorprendiendo a los espectadores.

 _-¿Shikai? Que interesante_.-Pensaba Sakagami al ver como su teniente corría hacia él con rapidez.

-¡Jhaa!..-Gritaba Momo lanzando grandes bolas de fuego por su espada hacia su oponente.

Kazumi tan solo sonreía con arrogancia, apuntando con la mano a su oponente.- ** _Hado 32: Ökasen_**.-Mencionaba mientras que de su mano salía una potente ráfaga dorada que se digirió hacia el ataque de Momo.

Ambos ataques chocaron, creando una onda de choque.

Los espectadores solo miraban sorprendidos.

 _-¿Ha logrado hacer el Hado número 32 sin encantamientos? Es muy bueno.-_ Pensaba la teniente retrocediendo con seriedad.

-Estas descuidando tu defensa, Hinamori.-Mencionaba Sakagami con serenidad, apareciendo detrás de su teniente con una increíble velocidad.

 _-¿Qué? No me di cuenta de sus movimientos ¡Él es muy hábil con el Shunpo!._ -Pensaba la chica con desesperación, buscando la manera de alejarse lo más rápido posible de su oponente.

 ** _-Hado 4: Byakurai_**.-Mencionaba con seriedad apuntando a su teniente con su dedo índice. De su dedo índice salía un potente rayo luminoso que se dirigía hacia su linda contrincante.

La chica esquiva el rayo por poco, para luego lanzarle bolas de fuego de su Tobiume.-¡Toma eso!.-

-Eres muy hábil.-Decía Kazumi sonriéndole, apuntándola con la mano.- ** _Hado 33: Sōkatsui.-_** Mencionaba arrojándole su mejor Kido hacia su contrincante, una ráfaga azul salía de su mano.

El Kido del capitán chocaba con las bolas de fuego de Momo, creando otra onda de choque. Dejando a su paso puro humo.

La chica se detiene en su lugar al no poder ver bien por culpa del humo.- _Debo idear una estrategia, él también es experto con el Kido.-_ Pensaba la chica nerviosa, empuñando su espada con ambas manos.

Una vez que el humo se disipa, Momo puede apreciar como su capitán estaba parado en el mismo sitio con calma, observándola.-¿Qué sucede, Hinamori? ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?.-

La chica apretó los dientes por la frustración.-¡No me subestime!.-Gritaba la chica corriendo hacia su contrincante.

La teniente lanza un tajo en diagonal con su espada, pero su capitán la logra esquivar por su Shunpo.

-Es hora de acabar con esto.-Decía el chico apareciendo detrás de su teniente con velocidad.

-¡Lo mismo digo!.-Exclama la chica atacándolo con su espada nuevamente, solo que su oponente la esquiva de nuevo sin ninguna dificultad.

 **-** ** _Bakudo 61: Rikujōkōrō_** _._ -Menciona el chico apuntándola con el dedo índice, seis barras de Kido encierran a Momo por su cintura inmovilizándola.

Los espectadores se sorprenden al ver como su teniente era inmovilizada por su capitán.

-Imposible..-Decía la chica impactada, sin poder moverse a causa del Kido de su capitán.- _Ni siquiera él usó su Zanpaku-to.-_

-Se acabo, Hinamori.-Le decía el Sakagami sonriéndole, dejando libre a su teniente al desactivar su Kido.-Estuviste bien.-

La chica estaba sorprendida, mirando a su capitán.-Usted es muy fuerte.-

-Supongo, ahora pude comprobar tu fuerza. Eres increíble, Hinamori.-Le halagaba el chico mirando a su teniente. Mientras que ella se sonrojaba.

-No soy tan increíble como usted.-

-Iré a ver mi oficina.-Decía el chico dándose la vuelta, su teniente solo asiente.

El capitán caminaba hacia la oficina de su escuadrón con serenidad. Se encierra en su oficina para detallarla.

-Que interesante es este lugar.-Mencionaba el chico mirando a todos los rincones de la oficina, se sienta en su escritorio para poder detallar el papeleo que tenia acumulado.

' _'_ _Cielos, es mi primer día. ¿Será que deberé hacer este papeleo hoy_?'' pensaba con pesar mirando la montaña de papeles de su escritorio.

Sin muchos preámbulos, Sakagami comenzó a firmar, sellar y escribir en todos los papeles que había en su mesa.

Habían pasado cuatro horas exactamente desde que había llegado ahí firmando sus documentos de su oficina, ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? Él tenía una vida normal, algo aburrida pero normal al fin. Y ahora poseía un cargo tan importante como ser capitán.

-Si tan solo hubiese sabido que esto me esperada yo hubiese rechazado el cargo.-Hablaba solo, frunciendo el ceño mientras no dejaba de firmar papeleos.

Un sonido los asusta, la puerta de su oficina había sido tocada.-Capitán Sakagami, soy la teniente Hinamori. ¿Puedo pasar?.-

El chico se sorprende.-Sí, adelante.-

La chica entra a la oficina con una taza de té.-Tome.-Dice dándole la taza con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, gracias.-Agradecía al menos tener una teniente como ella.

-Puedo notar que no está muy acostumbrado a esto.-Le decía la chica mirando todo el desorden de su escritorio.

-Hm, no es nada fácil ser capitán.-Le contestaba dando un sorbo a su té.-Hinamori.-

-¿Sí?.-

-¿Cómo era tu antiguo capitán?.-Preguntaba de pronto con curiosidad.

La chica se estremece con esa pregunta.-El capitán Aizen era...-

Una mariposa negra entra por la ventana de la oficina.

-' _'Atención escuadrón cinco, esto es una emergencia. Hay presencias de Menos en el mundo precipicio en el área .''_.-Escuchaban ambos jóvenes sorprendidos al notar que de la mariposa salía una voz.-' _'Han sido ordenados para exterminarlos.''-_

El Sakagami frunce el ceño.-¿Menos Grandes?.-

-Capitán..-Decía la chica preocupada, mirando a su líder.

-Sí, llego la hora que estaba esperando. Algo de acción me divertirá.-

La chica asiente con seriedad, saliendo de su oficina junto a su capitán.

Ambos van hacia la sala del escuadrón cinco, para ver que sus subordinados estaban descansando.-Atención a todos, ¿han escuchado la noticia?.-

-Sí, capitán.-Respondía uno con seriedad, señalando otra mariposa negra.

-Es hora de partir.-Ordenaba sonriendo, sus subordinados sonríen también.

.

.

.

.

 _Los que quieran que sus Oc's aparezcan, deberán seguir con estos requisitos._

 ** _-Nombre:_**

 ** _-Apellido:  
-Edad:_**

 ** _-Personalidad:_**

 ** _-Apariencia:_**

 ** _-Rango:_**

 ** _-Historia:_**

 ** _-Bando:_** _¿Aliado o enemigo?._

 ** _-Nombre de la Zanpaku-to:_**

 ** _-Habilidades del Shikai:_**

 ** _-Habilidades del Bankai:_**

 ** _-Gustos:_**

 ** _-Disgustos:_**

 ** _-Datos importantes:_**

 ** _-Curiosidades:_**

 ** _-Motivaciones del Oc:_**

Eso es todo, espero les guste mi idea.

Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

En las afueras del Gotei, exactamente en un bosque había numerosos Menos Grande que recorrían el lugar.

Los del escuadrón cinco miraban aquellos Menos desde la distancia.

-Esos deben ser nuestro objetivo.-Decía Hinamori al lado de su capitán.

-Supongo.-Respondía el Sakagami mirando a los Menos.

-Nosotros nos encargamos, capitán.-Decía uno de los subordinados del Sakagami.-Esos son simples Menos.-

Kazumi los miraba con serenidad.-¿Están seguros?.-

Todos asentían con una sonrisa, el capitán se hace a un lado para que su escuadrón batallase contra los Menos.

Hinamori era la cabecilla del grupo que exterminaba a los Menos, lo hacía con una maestría de liderazgo que sorprendía al Sakagami.

 ** _-¡Arde! ¡Tobiume!.-_** Exclamaba la teniente extendiendo su Shikai, con bolas de fuego mataba rápidamente a sus enemigos.

Kazumi sonreía al ver como su escuadrón cumplían exitosamente su misión. Todos los Menos habían sido neutralizados.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido!.-Exclamaba la teniente con emoción, corriendo hacia su nuevo capitán.

El Sakagami miraba en un punto en específico, se podía sentir un pesado Reiatsu desde un lugar.

-Hinamori, retrocedan.-Les ordena el capitán a su teniente con seriedad, la chica se sorprende ante ese hecho.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?.-

-Esto aun no ha terminado.-Le respondía seriamente, mirando como una silueta aparecía ante ellos.

Esa persona recién aparecida era alta, con un atuendo blanco y una máscara blanca que ocultaba la mitad de su cara con un cuerno en la nuca.

Hinamori se sorprende al verlo, su Reiatsu era increíble.

-Interesante.-Decía aquel hombre extraño, mirando al capitán.-Con que vencieron a mis amigos.-

-¿Tus amigos? Ah, comprendo. Tú mandaste a estos Menos.-Mencionaba el Sakagami fulminando con la mirada aquel recién llegado.-¿Quién eres?.-

El extraño con aspecto de Hollow pero también con una extraña similitud con un Shinigami le sonreía.-Soy un Arrancar.-

El Shinigami se sorprende al escucharlo.-¿Arrancar?.-

-¿Eres un Arrancar?.-Preguntaba la teniente con seriedad, empuñando su espada.

-Sí, soy el Arrancar. Exactamente soy un Privaron Espada, soy el número ciento ocho. Me llamo Flusterry Shigatory-

-Comprendo, seguramente eres uno de los subordinados de Aizen.-Contestaba el Shinigami con seriedad, mirando al Arrancar.

-Estas en lo correcto.-

El capitán daba un paso al frente.-Hinamori, retrocede.-

-¿Pero capitán..?..-La chica miraba a su líder con preocupación.

El Sakagami desenvainaba su Zanpakuto, sorprendiendo al Arrancar.

-Si estás aquí es porque buscas algo, ¿no?.-El Shinigami le preguntaba a su enemigo con seriedad.

-Estas en lo correcto, nuevamente.-Le respondía también desenvainando su Katana.

Los subordinados del capitán retrocedían para detallar la pelea de su capitán.

-Capitán Sakagami, tenga mucho cuidado.-Le pedía la teniente a su capitán con preocupación también retrocediendo.

Kazumi miraba al Arrancar con seriedad.-¿De verdad quieres pelear?.-

-Quien sabe, pruébame.-Le respondía el Arrancar empuñando su Katana con una sonrisa sombría.

Ambos se miraban sin hacer ningún movimiento, esperando que alguno tomara la iniciativa.

-¡Allá voy, Shinigami!.-Exclama Flusterry corriendo hacia el Sakagami, el cual empuñaba su Zanpakuto con ambas manos.

Ambos chocan sus espadas fuertemente, creando una onda expansiva de Reiatsu.

El Arrancar lanzaba fuertes estocadas al Shinigami, el cual solo se defendía con maestría usando su espada.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?.-Preguntaba el Shinigami deteniendo otra estocada del Arrancar.

-Je, eres interesante.-Añadía Flusterry teniéndolo cara a cara.-Pero…¡Esto aun no acaba!.-

De un rápido movimiento, el Arrancar aparece detrás del capitán. Sorprendiéndolo.

 _-¿Qué?.-_ Se preguntaba mentalmente sorprendido, girando hacia atrás para encarar a su enemigo y esquivar su ataque con un Shunpo.

-Lo esquivaste, muy bien.-Mencionaba Flusterry de nuevo, sonriéndole con arrogancia.

Kazumi miraba a su oponente con seriedad.-¿Qué fue esa velocidad que usaste?.-

-Ohh, ¿no lo sabes?. Es **_Sonido_**.-Mencionaba el Arrancar apareciendo frente al Shinigami con velocidad de nuevo, sorprendiéndolo para lanzarle un tajo en diagonal pero el capitán retrocede con un Shunpo.

-Ya veo, es muy curioso que ese truco sea similar al Shunpo.-Contestaba el capitán con seriedad, mirando a su contrincante.-Pero hablando no se soluciona nada, así que prepárate para morir.-

Ambos chocaban sus espadas con rapidez, era una pelea de Shunpo y Sonido. Ninguno cedía ante el otro.

Era una batalla de velocidad que al parecer ambos contrincantes no tenían piedad.

-Prepárate, Arrancar.-Mencionaba el Shinigami retrocediendo con rapidez.- ** _Hado Número 4: Byakurai.-_**

Un potente rayo luminoso salía del dedo índice del Sakagami, el cual se dirigía rápidamente hacia el Arrancar.

-¡Me estas subestimando!.-Exclamaba Flusterry empuñando su espada con ambas manos y la coloca como defensa en su pecho. Con esfuerzo detiene el rayo del Shinigami, sorprendiendo a los espectadores.-¡Je! No me mataras con eso.-

-Tú eres el que me ha subestimado, el Byakurai era solo una distracción.-Mencionaba el Shinigami apareciendo detrás de su oponente con Shunpo.-Aquí es donde comienza lo bueno, saboréalo.-Sonríe apuntándole la nuca con su mano.- ** _Hado Número 33: Sōkatsui.-_**

Un potente fuego azul salía de la palma del Shinigami, el cual creaba una gran explosión y dejando a su paso puro humo, el ataque había mandaba a volar al Arrancar.

-¡Bien hecho, capitán!.-La teniente halagaba al capitán con emoción, mirando como él había lastimado a su enemigo.

El Arrancar se reincorporaba en el aire, mirando con cierto odio al Shinigami. Ese ataque si le había dolido.-Maldito mocoso.-

El Sakagami le sonreía con arrogancia.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya me odias?.-

-¡Me la vas a pagar!-Flusterry apuntaba con su mano al Shinigami, la cual se comenzaba a formar una esfera roja de energía ** _.-¡Cero!.-_**

Una potente ráfaga de Reiatsu se lanzaba hacia el Shinigami, el cual la miraba con sorpresa.

 _-¿Cero?.-_ Pensaba con impresión, abriendo los ojos con impresión. Apunta hacia su dirección con ambas manos.- ** _Hado Número 73: Sōren Sōkatsui-_**

Una potente ráfaga azul salía de las palmas del Shinigami y chocaba con el Cero del Arrancar, creando una gran onda expansiva que destruía todo a su paso.

 _-¿Pudo hacer un Hado de 73 sin encantamientos?. Increíble, el capitán Sakagami es un genio con el Kido.-_ Pensaba Hinamori impresionada, mirando la batalla que se había formado.

Una vez que la explosión cesa, solo quedaba puro humo a su paso.

-Eres fuerte, Shinigami.-Mencionaba Flusterry mirando con furia al capitán del escuadrón cinco.

-Admito que tú también lo eres a pesar de ser un Hollow. Solo te aviso que serás derrotado.-Contestaba con serenidad, apuntando su espada hacia su enemigo, miraba como el humo se disipaba para visualizar bien al Arrancar.-Lo que va a terminar contigo, será mi habilidad.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?.-Preguntaba el Semi-Shinigami con frustración.-No presumas por nada, Shinigami.-

-Arrancar, ya te lo dije. Vas a perder.-Le respondía aun con serenidad.-Te daré la oportunidad de que escapes, no quiero matarte.-

El Arrancar apretaba los dientes con furia.-Como sea, ahora tendré que humillarte. Así podré destruir tu orgullo.-Decía clavándose su propia espada en su pecho, expulsando una gran cantidad de sangre por sorpresa de los Shinigamis.- ** _Desbarata, Rompe Huesos._** -

Una fuerte presión rondaba por el cuerpo del Arrancar, mientras que una luz cegadora cegaba a los presentes.

Una vez que la luz cegadora desaparece, solo se da apreciar al Arrancar con una extraña apariencia. Una armadura de huesos protegía el cuerpo de Flusterry con una gran Hoz y unas alas demoniacas adornaban su espalda.

Los subordinados al igual que el capitán del quinto escuadrón estaban sorprendidos por aquel espectáculo, no solo la apariencia sino el poder del enemigo había aumentado.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?.-Preguntaba sorprendido el capitán, mirando a su contrincante con los ojos abiertos.

-Prepárate, Shinigami. Te voy a matar.-Le decía con una sonrisa el Arrancar a su enemigo, desapareciendo de su vista.

El capitán se impresiona al ver a su enemigo detrás de él, con un Shunpo retrocede para encarar al sujeto.

-¿Qué sucede, Shinigami?.-Pregunta Flusterry con una sonrisa, mientras que el Sakagami entrecerraba los ojos.-¿Por qué retrocedes?.-

-Los juegos mentales no funcionan conmigo, Arrancar.-Le respondía con seriedad, empuñando su Zanpakuto.-Te he subestimado, lo admito. Pero no volverá a pasar.-

Ambos desaparecen, para volver aparecer chocando sus armas.

El Arrancar atacaba y chocaba las armas con el Shinigami con mucha fuerza, creando chispas al chocar los metales.

-¡Ja! ¡Estas siendo muy débil, Shinigami!.-Exclamaba el Arrancar atacando estocada por estocada mientras que el Shinigami se defendía con la espada.

-Estas siendo muy ruidoso, cállate.-Decía el capitán frunciendo el ceño y de un salto retrocede nuevamente, para apuntarlo con la mano izquierda.-Necesitas un escarmiento.-Decía mientras se preparaba para hacer un Hado, pero Hinamori aparece a su lado.

-¡Capitán! Permíteme ayudarle.-Decía la teniente con seriedad, liberando su Shikai.-Si luchamos juntos entonces nosotros podemos ganarle.-

-Hinamori, retrocede.-Le ordenaba con seriedad, mirando a su subordinada.

-Pero…-La chica quería protestar, pero fue interrumpida.

-Hazle caso a tu subordinada, Shinigami.-Dijo el Arrancar con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo volveré a decir, retrocede.-Repetía frunciendo el ceño un poco más, intimidando a su subordinada.-En este momento no te puedo garantizar que serás involucrada en esta pelea.-Un aura azulada rodeaba el cuerpo del capitán, la teniente sentía una gran presión en su pecho a causa del poder de su líder.

La castaña asentía, retrocediendo.-Tenga cuidado, por favor.-

-Je, lo sabía. Eres demasiado orgulloso para permitir que te ayuden, Shinigami.-Decía el Arrancar apuntando al Sakagami apuntándolo con su Hoz.-Tu orgullo será tu perdición.-

Sin darse cuenta, el Arrancar volaba hacia su subordinada con gran velocidad. Kazumi frunce el ceño al ver ese acto.

-¡Hinamori!.-Gritaba el Sakagami corriendo hacia su subordinada al verla en peligro.

Momo se giraba hacia atrás, para darse cuenta de que el enemigo volaba hacia ella con velocidad.

 ** _-¡Arde! ¡Tobiu..!..-_** Sacaba su Shikai pero era demasiado tarde, el Arrancar estaba delante de la chica preparado para darle el golpe de gracia.

Sangre salpicaba por los suelos. Flusterry sonreía satisfecho al ver su cometido.

Su hoz había dejado una cortada del hombro izquierdo hasta su costado derecho, Kazumi había logrado proteger a su subordinada usando su propio cuerpo como escudo.

Hinamori estaba impresionada al ver a su capitán protegiéndola.-Capitán, usted…-

-Retrocede.-Ordenaba seriamente, poniéndose en guardia.-Y no te acerques hasta que todo esto se acabe.-

-Sí, de acuerdo.-Asentía la chica, con un Shunpo desaparece.

-Je, eso te pasa por ser tan presumido.-Flusterry estaba con una sonrisa burlona al ver a su oponente herido.-Como siempre, los Shinigami son tan arrogantes.-

Kazumi empuñaba su Zanpakuto con ambas manos.-Hablas mucho, Arrancar. Te demostraré la enorme diferencia entre un Shinigami y un Hollow.-Decía mientras miraba su espada.- ** _Destruye todo lo que toca, Akurasa.-_**

Liberaba su Shikai con maestría, su espada adoptada una apariencia no muy diferente a su estado sellado. Su empuñadora se volvía dorada y su hoja se teñía de un rojo.

-¿Ese es tu Shikai? No podrás vencerme con un Shikai tan pequeño.-Mencionaba Flusterry en tono burlón, mirando la espada de su enemigo.

 ** _-Bakudo 61: Rikujōkōrō.-_** Mencionaba el capitán apuntando a su enemigo con el dedo de la mano izquierda.

Seis barras luminosas aprisionaban al Arrancar, impidiendo cualquier movimiento.-¡¿Qué?!.-Exclamaba sorprendido Flusterry al no poder moverse.

-Estas acabado.-Decía el Shinigami apuntando a su enemigo con su espada.

-Je, ¿Crees que puedes aprisionarme con esto?. Creo que es hora de demostrarte mi verdadero poder.-Decía el Arrancar sonriendo tratando de zafarse del Kido.

-No te lo permitiré.-Respondía mientras una masa de energía lo rodeaba.-Es hora de que desaparezcas.-

Un gran dragón dorado de energía rodeaba al Shinigami, causando impresión al Arrancar.

-¿Pero qué es eso?.-Se preguntaba Flusterry sorprendido mirando aquel dragón rodeando al Sakagami.

El Shinigami sonreía con confianza.

 ** _-Soryuha.-_** Mencionaba con seriedad mientras agitaba un poco su espada. El dragón se dirigía hacia el Arrancar, al hacer contacto con él se crea una gran explosión.

Hinamori veía con sorpresa aquella explosión que el ataque de su capitán había creado.-Es increíble.-La chica mencionaba anonadada.

La explosión se desase, dejando en su camino puro humo. Al poco tiempo se podía ver la silueta del Sakagami envainando su espada.

-Se ha terminado, Arrancar.-Decía Kazumi mirando a su oponente de pie. Luchando a duras penas para no caer al suelo a causa de las heridas.

-Maldito seas…-Insultaba el Arrancar mientras que se creaba un charco de su propia sangre. El ataque del Shinigami lo había dejado mal herido.

-Es una lástima que tengas que acabar así.-Decía dándose la vuelta, mientras que su contrincante caía al suelo.

-Y pensar que yo…terminaría perdiendo ante un Shinigami…-Balbuceaba Flusterry con impotencia, mientras que sentía que se desvanecía.

El capitán caminaba mientras que el Arrancar agonizaba, su teniente se acercaba a él con rapidez.

-Capitán, ¿se encuentra bien?.-Preguntaba la chica con preocupación, apareciendo delante de su líder con Shunpo.

-Sí, descuida.-

Los otros Shinigami del escuadrón se acercaban hacia su nuevo capitán.

-¡Eso estuvo genial, capitán!.-Lo felicitaba uno de ellos, sorprendiendo al Sakagami.

-Sí, ustedes también estuvieron bien.-Le contestaba el chico sonriéndoles.-Regresemos.-

Todos asentían ante su orden y se retiraban con calma hacia su escuadrón.

A lo lejos, el capitán del 8vo escuadrón y 10mo escuadrón miraban desde la distancia la astucia del nuevo capitán junto a sus tenientes y oficiales.

-Hmm, veo que el chico es muy bueno.-Decía Kyoraku con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía su sombrero.

-Sí, tiene habilidad.-Mencionaba Hitsugaya con seriedad.

-Él es fuerte a pesar de su apariencia. Se parece tanto a usted, capitán.-Matsumoto sonreía en con burla, molestando a su capitán.

-No empieces, Matsumoto.-Le pedía con cansancio, sin mirarla.

-Su habilidad debería estar al nivel de Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿no lo cree, capitán?.-Nanao opinaba con curiosidad, mirando a su capitán.

-Hmm, eso no lo puedo saber Nanao-chan. Pero es probable que este chico nos de muchas sorpresas.-Kyoraku no dejaba de sonreír, mirando a su subordinado.-¿No lo crees, Murat?.-

El nombrado estaba en silencio, mirando la misma dirección que Toshiro.-Tal vez sea posible, capitán.-Respondía con serenidad el quinto oficial del escuadrón ocho.-Pero hay algo en él que me disgusta.-

-Concuerdo contigo, Miyamoto.-Hitsugaya miraba al nombrado con seriedad.-Hemos sido traicionados una vez, no podemos permitir que esto se repita.-

Murat solo asentía.

La tercera oficial del escuadrón diez con cabellera verdosa se acercaba más a su capitán.-Al menos Momo está a salvo, ¿no lo crees?.-Le decía a su capitán sonriendo levemente.

-Supongo que es verdad, Kuchiki.-Asentía el pequeño del grupo, suspirando.-Pero sigo desconfiando.-

-Simplemente debemos confiar más, ¿tú qué opinas, Murat?.-La de cabellera verde le preguntaba al nombrado con curiosidad.

-No es que desconfíe de él, pero será mejor vigilarlo.-Contestaba el Miyamoto cruzándose de brazos.-La sociedad de almas no aguantaría una traición mas.-

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí, perdón por tardar. Pero mis estudios me tienen sin tiempo.

Feliz año nuevo y gracias por leer.


End file.
